warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Juniperclaw
|pastaffie=Darktail's group, The Kin, ThunderClan (temporarily), SkyClan |age=Approx. 24 moons (2 years) at death |death=Drowned |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Juniperpaw |rogue=Juniperpaw, Juniperclaw |warrior=Juniperclaw |deputy=Juniperclaw |mother=Dawnpelt |father=Crowfrost |sister=Sleekwhisker |brother=Strikestone |mentor=Stonewing |app=Whorlpelt |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Tawnypelt |succeededby1= Cloverfoot |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, The Raging Storm |deadbooks=None }} Juniperclaw is a sleek, skinny lithe, black tom. He is the son of Dawnpelt and Crowfrost, and the brother of Strikestone and Sleekwhisker. When he is introduced, he is a young ShadowClan apprentice under the name of Juniperpaw, his mentor being Stonewing. He, along with the other apprentices, felt ShadowClan was no longer feared, and eventually, he left with Sleekpaw and Needlepaw to become one of Darktail's rogues, giving himself the name of Juniperclaw. Eventually, he realizes that Darktail is cruel and dishonorable, and regrets leaving ShadowClan. He escapes with Strikestone for ThunderClan, but their mother Dawnpelt is killed before she can get there. After the Kin are driven out, Juniperclaw formally becomes a ShadowClan warrior, and is given his own apprentice, Whorlpaw. After his uncle and deputy, Tigerheart disappears, Juniperclaw, along with the rest of ShadowClan, is annexed into SkyClan. During this time, his sister Sleekwhisker and his Clanmate Yarrowleaf return, and he is convinced they intend to redeem themselves, although Sleekwhisker is later revealed to have lied to both him and Strikestone, and his grandfather and former leader, Rowanclaw, is murdered. Juniperclaw eventually rejoins ShadowClan when Tigerheart returns, becoming Tigerstar, and is the first cat to shout his new name. He rejoins his former Clan along with Tigerheart's patrol, and the former ShadowClan cats. His apprentice Whorlpaw is made a warrior; Whorlpelt. When Tawnypelt steps down as deputy, Juniperclaw takes her place. He becomes increasingly arrogant towards SkyClan and his aggression towards Leafstar is unmatched by the other ShadowClan cats. As a last-ditch effort to rid The lake territories of SkyClan, he sneaks in and poisons their fresh-kill, nearly causing Sparrowpelt to die. He admits that he did, but tries to affirm that he only did it so ShadowClan would stop getting pushed around by the other Clans. Tigerstar and Strikestone effectively disown him, and Tigerstar demotes him back to a warrior as a punishment, telling him that he isn't even sure if Juniperclaw is worthy of being a warrior. Juniperclaw escapes from confinement and is spotted by Violetshine and Tree. Violetshine falls into a river, and Juniperclaw manages to save her, but decides to allow himself to drown as atonement for his actions, asking Violetshine to apologize to Tigerstar for him, and is swept away by the river. He is replaced as deputy by Cloverfoot. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :He is mentioned to have gone on a border patrol with Ratscar by Scorchfur, which causes Tigerheart to question why an elder was doing a patrol. He later comes back into camp, with Alderheart and Willowshine following behind him. He leads the two towards Rowanstar, and sits down near his grandfather. :He witnesses Scorchfur attempt to claw Tawnypelt's eye during an argument. Afterwards, Juniperclaw's littermate, Strikestone, decides to take out Snakepaw in an attempt to distract her from her mentor's injury. Snakepaw asks the tom if her littermates, Whorlpaw and Flowerpawcan come too. Strikestone warily eyes Juniperclaw and Scorchfur, agreeing, but mentions how the apprentices can learn to hunt in groups. Juniperclaw and Scorchfur comply, and the warriors head out with the younger cats. :Rowanstar later orders Tigerheart to take out a hunting patrol, and tells him to take Juniperclaw, Snowbird, Scorchfur, and Grassheart. However, as Tigerheart scans the camp for the warriors, he wonders where Juniperclaw and Scorchfur are. Tigerheart asks Snowbird and Grassheart if they had seen the toms, and both she-cats look guilty, and Grassheart apologetically mews she wouldn't say anything. Despite this, Grassheart reveals that they are going to join SkyClan, much to Tigerheart's astonishment. Snowbird adds that Juniperclaw said that ShadowClan cats have forgotten what loyalty meant, and Tigerheart rebukes this, outraged, protesting that he left to join the Kin, and Tigerheart rushes to stop them. :The deputy eventually catches up to the two, and tells them that Grassheart said they were joining SkyClan, saying that they think, hunt, and fight like ShadowClan cats. Juniperclaw nervously points out that maybe Tigerheart was right, although Scorchfur remains unconvinced. Tigerheart tells him that if SkyClan learns how to hunt and fight like them, it would be easy to defeat ShadowClan, and the two would have to fight their Clanmates, and take over the whole forest. Juniperclaw's eyes widen in alarm, and says he hadn't thought of that. :Tigerheart then points out that they might demote Juniperclaw back to an apprentice, since rogues gave him his warrior name, which causes his nephew to waver. Scorchfur retorts that ShadowClan wouldn't accept him, since he went for Tawnypelt's eye. Tigerheart admits he should have intervened earlier, but Juniperclaw remarks that Rowanstar should have intervened instead. Tigerheart gives a small speech to them, telling them how they survived Darktail and the Dark Forest, and can survive the current hardship. Scorchfur agrees to stay, and Juniperclaw agrees with him, and Tigerheart notes he sounds relieved. :On their way back to camp, Scorchfur remarks that Rowanstar was strong at first, but now he seems to be unsure whenever trouble arises. Tigerheart defends his father, and points out that he reunited the Clan after Darktail. Scorchfur huffs that some of their Clanmates were still missing, and Juniperclaw darkly murmurs that he thought they'd died. Scorchfur agrees, and asks if they will ever find their bodies. Juniperclaw then asks if they think some ShadowClan warriors are still roaming beyond the forest, and Tigerheart tells him no, and asks why a cat would stay away from their Clan for so long. The three cats then hear a sound, but is soon revealed to be a badger, and it knocks Tigerheart into a ditch, and the creature snaps at Juniperclaw, and manages to clamp its mouth on his paw. :The black tom screeches in pain. Tigerheart then gets up and bites the badger's neck, and it releases Juniperclaw. Scorchfur and Tigerheart attack the badger, and then Juniperclaw slashes at it's nose, although the creature manages to slam Tigerheart into a tree, and Juniperclaw calls out for his uncle, and the dark brown tom feels a tug of loyalty. The deputy then sees Juniperclaw and Scorchfur taking turns lashing at the badger, and Scorchfur eventually makes his way to the younger warrior; Juniperclaw's paw is oozing blood from where the badger bit it. Tigerheart yowls that the badger is sick, and could be beaten if they worked together. Juniperclaw bares his teeth, and the three warriors slowly creep forward, hissing. :The badger then flees out of confusion, and Tigerheart asks Juniperclaw how his paw was. Juniperclaw starts licking his wound gingerly, and replies that there were no bones broken, but it was deep, and Tigerheart orders Scorchfur to take him to Puddleshine, adding that the badger was sick, and the wound might be infected. Tigerheart explains that he needs to do something. Juniperclaw is confused, and claims that Tigerheart hit his head. The ShadowClan deputy replies that it was nothing, and pads away, leaving Scorchfur to take Juniperclaw to get treated. :He is later on a patrol with Tigerheart, Stonewing, and Whorlpaw, and the black tom warns Stonewing of incoming prey. Whorlpaw dips his head in respect to his mentor as Juniperclaw adjusts his crouch, or shows him a piece of bracken stalk that still held prey scent. The patrol returns to ShadowClan, and Juniperclaw stops at the entrance, dropping his prey. The small tom and scents the air, stating that ThunderClan cats had been around recently, questioning what they wanted. :Tawnypelt explains to Stonewing that ThunderClan was looking for a missing warrior, and Juniperclaw adds that he hopes Rowanstar didn't get involved, to which Tawnypelt irritably responds that he didn't. Juniperclaw then grouches about prophecies on coming storms, then six-toed cats, and the missing warriors. He adds that he hopes his grandfather was firm with the ThunderClan cats, and Tawnypelt sharply says he was. :Stonewing says that Rowanstar hadn't been very decisive recently, which Juniperclaw agrees with. Tigerheart turns to face Stonewing and Juniperclaw, and the deputy growls that neither of them were there when ThunderClan came. Whorlpaw asks which warrior went missing, and Tawnypelt responds with Dovewing, and Whorlpaw asks if maybe she got attacked by the badger that Tigerheart, Juniperclaw, and Scorchfur chased off. Tawnypelt dismisses the apprentice, and Juniperclaw adds that ThunderClan would have known about it. :He is on another patrol consisting of Tigerheart, Grassheart, Snakepaw, and his brother Strikestone. The black tom pads up behind Tigerheart, and suggests that there might be some frogs in ditches, but he is rebuked by Grassheart, who states that there would be fish in the ditches considering that they've been flooded for days. Tigerheart points out that Tawnypelt brought back with a drowned vole and four slugs while Juniperclaw was marking the borders. :While out on patrol, Juniperclaw is one of the cats to witness Plumwillow tresspass and kill a rabbit. The prey had come from SkyClan's territory, but crossed into ShadowClan land. Juniperclaw angrily asks what the she-cat is doing, and Grassheart backs him up, saying that it was their rabbit. Plumwillow replies that she caught it, and Juniperclaw hisses that it was on their territory, which Plumwillow responds that she caught it, making it SkyClan prey. Tigerheart come between them and explains that prey belongs where it was caught. Plumwillow reminds the deputy of the rabbit Sandynose and Rabbitleap caught for ShadowClan. :Juniperclaw snorts that if they wanted to give away prey, they can do that, but they had hungry Clan to feed. Plumwillow pulls her rabbit closer, hissing that she had a Clan to feed too. Tigerheart rebukes that they both had Clans to feed, and they had the warrior code to settle disputes like this. Plumwillow eyes Tigerheart and Juniperclaw, and says that if they want the rabbit, they'll have to take it from her. :Juniperclaw asks if that was how SkyClan showed respect, considering that ShadowClan gave up some of their territory, and now a warrior is stealing their prey. Plumwillow snorts that SkyClan was doing ShadowClan a favor, since they barely had any warriors to even lead a patrol, and that SkyClan and ThunderClan was protecting ShadowClan until the Clan could recover. Juniperclaw then glares at Tigerheart, and demands that they take the rabbit and leave. The deputy says no, and explains that ShadowClan owes SkyClan for the rabbit that was caught for them. Plumwillow leaves with her rabbit, and Juniperclaw angrily lashes his tail, asking if Tigerheart with crazy, and shares an angry look with Grassheart before stalking off. :The patrol returns to camp, and Juniperclaw pushes past Tigerheart and demands that his uncle tell Rowanstar about what happened. Tigerheart explains what happened with Plumwillow. Rowanstar, infuriated by Tigerheart's decision, calls for cats to come with him to SkyClan, Juniperclaw among them. Once at the SkyClan camp, Rowanstar accuses Leafstar of stealing a rabbit of theirs, which results in Juniperclaw snorting at his grandfather. Leafstar says that they can't give back what was already eaten. Juniperclaw glares at Leafstar, and asks if they already had. Leafstar asks Juniperclaw if he thinks they were lying. Juniperclaw hisses that SkyClan should be taught some respect, and looks at Rowanstar, hoping for the signal to attack. Leafstar offers the next rabbit they catch, and Rowanstar concedes to it. :As the ShadowClan cats are walking back towards their border, Strikestone notes that they get a rabbit without bloodshed, although Juniperclaw grunts that he wishes they could have given SkyClan a few scratches to remember them by, and the two littermates pad ahead of the patrol, being followed shortly after by Snowbird and Grassheart. :When Tigerheart, now Tigerstar, returns to ShadowClan, he sees Juniperclaw, Strikestone, and Stonewing eyeing him warily, and Tigerstar evenly meows that he left them, but he has returned and vows to make ShadowClan strong again. After his speech, Juniperclaw is the first to call out his uncle's name, followed by Snowbird and Scorchfur, and soon followed by the rest of ShadowClan chant the new leader's name. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : :He is mentioned during a Gathering by Rowanstar when it is his turn to speak. He announces that Stonewing and Wasptail have newly become warriors, and after the Clans cheer for them, Rowanstar goes on that four kits have been made apprentices. The ShadowClan leader announces that Beepaw is apprenticed to Dawnpelt, Sleekpaw to Tigerheart, Juniperpaw to Stonewing, and Strikepaw to Wasptail. :However, instead of yowling to congratulate the new apprentices, a murmur of surprise rises from all the cats below. Onestar looks at the ShadowClan leader and asks if ShadowClan is really having brand-new warriors mentor apprentices. Thunder and Shadow :Juniperpaw first appears in a border patrol with Tawnypelt, Tigerheart and Stonewing. They find Bramblestar, Cherryfall, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Stormcloud, and Alderpaw at the border with news about the invading rogues. Tawnypelt orders Tigerheart to escort them to camp with the remaining patrol to follow the scent trail. Bramblestar warns the rogues are dangerous enough for two warriors and an apprentice. Juniperpaw replies he is strong, but Bramblestar insists the rogues are stronger. :After Needlepaw and Violetkit return from visiting the rogues, Rowanstar reprimands Needlepaw for breaking the rule. As Needlepaw retorts how dumb of a rule that is, Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw, Strikepaw, and Yarrowpaw pad closer to her with interest. Violetkit notes the apprentices probably planned the rebellion that Needlepaw started. When Rowanstar brings up the topic of respect, Juniperpaw retorts that the other Clans don't respect them. He brings up Fernpaw, who called them frog-eaters, and how Ratscar, the elder, recalled how feared ShadowClan was before. When Stonewing, Juniperpaw's mentor, asks if he's been a good mentor to him, the black apprentice retorts, saying he was born knowing how to hunt and fight, and doesn't need any cat to teach him something that was innate within him. The rebellion ends temporarily with Rowanstar sentencing Needlepaw to take care of the elders. :When Violetkit tries to find someody to talk to, she spots Juniperpaw heading out of the camp with his mentor. :The rebellion flares up again after Rowanstar denies the rogues' request to join ShadowClan. When Rowanstar finally accepts he's been too lenient with the apprentices, he catches Juniperpaw's eye when he mentions he's smelled prey on their breath when they return from hunting. Needlepaw declares she wants to take control of her own life and not listen to the Clan ways and StarClan, Beepaw, Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw yowl in agreement. Needlepaw decides to leave ShadowClan and join Darktail's rogues. Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw go with her. :When Rowanstar announces new warriors at the next Gathering, Alderpaw notes that only Strikestone was named, and wonders if his littermates, Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw, failed their assessments. :Junierpaw has decided to give himself a new name, and now answers to Juniperclaw. He is seen washing his pelt in the rogues' camp and comments how prey is plentiful. Back in ShadowClan, Violetpaw notes how hard it's been for her mentor, Dawnpelt, to lose Sleekwhisker and Juniperclaw to the rogues and her mate, Crowfrost, to the sickness. When the rogues return to ShadowClan to take over leadership, Sleekwhisker and Juniperclaw pad forward to greet their mother, and Sleekwhisker asks if she missed them. Juniperclaw remains in ShadowClan with the rest of his family. Shattered Sky :Juniperclaw is first mentioned when Violetpaw is discussing with Dawnpelt her decision to stay with the rogues. Dawnpelt says that she sent Juniperclaw and Strikestone on ahead and she will sneak out tonight. Violetpaw asks about Sleekwhisker and Dawnpelt confirms that she would never want to leave. Violetpaw says no she does not want to leave because she needs to take care of Needletail. When Dawnpelt tries to sneak away that night, she is caught by Darktail. :When Alderheart is walking with Mothwing to recover the RiverClan herbs from the Kin, he mentions that Juniperclaw and Strikestone made it to the ThunderClan camp safely. He also says that Juniperclaw mentions that Dawnpelt was supposed to follow behind but never did. Mothwing is worried by this. Alderheart says that Juniperclaw and Strikestone are concerned about their mother, Dawnpelt. :At a Clan meeting with the combined Clans of RiverClan, ThunderClan, and ShadowClan. Rowanstar questions Juniperclaw and Strikestone's loyalty along with the other ShadowClan cats currently in the Kin. Juniperclaw, not meeting his gaze, replies saying that it is hard to say where their loyalties lay right now. :When Alderheart goes to pick up the elders that Violetpaw brings to the border, he recalls Juniperclaw saying that Darktail did not give any herbs to the weaker cats, including prisoners and the defenseless elders. Darkest Night :Leafstar reveals to the Clans that SkyClan had encountered Darktail before, and Juniperclaw angrily asks how, since SkyClan only joined them in the final battle. Leafstar explains that Darktail eventually drove them from their home, to which Juniperclaw snorts at the word eventually. Leafstar, annoyed, says that he lived with them for a while. :Twigpaw arrives at the ShadowClan camp to get help from Puddleshine. Juniperclaw and Scorchfur are on guard, and Juniperclaw threatens her. beginning to say how dare she enter their camp, but he is cut off by Scorchfur, who asks what she was doing. However, before either tom can do anything, Puddleshine emerges from his den, and Twigpaw explains that Finpaw has his tail trapped under a branch. Puddleshine rushes back into his den, and exits again with a bundle of herbs. The Medicine cat tells Juniperclaw and Scorchfur to stay where they are, to which they both stare at him in silence. :Alderheart arrives with Willowshine to the ShadowClan border, and meet Juniperclaw patrolling with Ratscar, and Juniperclaw had explained to them that, with so few cats in ShadowClan, every cat must contribute. Juniperclaw and Ratscar bring Alderheart and Willowshine to Rowanstar afterwards, and wait at the camp entrance while the Medicine cats explain their prophecy to him. Stonewing wonders if a cat from Twolegplace is the cat with an extra claw Alderheart and Willowshine mean, to which Juniperclaw retorts that it would be a kittypet, and shows obvious displeasure of sending a patrol to go there. Grassheart says that they could save ShadowClan by sending out search parties for the cat with six toes, and Juniperclaw snorts that ThunderClan can send out the search parties, not ShadowClan. Stonewing agrees with his former apprentice, adding that WindClan can as well since they have nothing better to do. He witnesses Scorchfur attack his grandmother Tawnypelt, and is shocked at the dark gray tom's actions. :Twigpaw scents ShadowClan in the SkyClan camp, and she sees Juniperclaw stride into the camp. Fallowfern informs Juniperclaw that he cannot just walk into their camp, and Juniperclaw snorts that SkyClan is allowed to just go in to their territory. Fallowfern stares at the black tom blankly. Leafstar, hearing the commotion, comes out of her den and puts herself between Fallowfern and Juniperclaw, telling the ShadowClan cat that Fallowfern cannot hear him. Juniperclaw demands that if that was the reason why she thought it was okay to cross their border and steal herbs. Fallowfern, confused, asks Leafstar if she did something wrong. Leafstar assures the elder that she did not, and politely tells her old friend that she'll handle the situation. Fallowfern apologizes to Leafstar. Juniperclaw, infuriated, asks Leafstar if she is going to punish Fallowfern. Leafstar asks why she would do such a thing, and Juniperclaw spits that the elder crossed their border, and when he tells Rowanstar, he will be furious. Leafstar retorts that he better not tell him then. Juniperclaw asks the leader if this is how all SkyClan cats acted like allies, reminding Leafstar that ShadowClan gave them some, not all, of their territory. Leafstar informs the warrior that Fallowfern probably didn't scent the border, and Juniperclaw rebukes that the elder is deaf, not stupid, twitching his ears angrily. Leafstar, now angry with the younger tom, tells him that ShadowClan hasn't exactly been marking their borders as of recent, and Juniperclaw simply glares at her. Leafstar calms herself, and apologizes, saying that they were still getting used to their new home. Leafpool, hearing their argument, admits that she must have sent Fallowfern in the wrong direction to look for herbs. but asks why Juniperclaw was in the camp. Juniperclaw hisses that he caught Fallowfern, whom he disrespectfully calls a fleabag, stealing their herbs. Juniperclaw asks what kind of Clan they are, sadistically saying that they have a borrowed Medicine cat so they can function properly. Juniperclaw looks around, and asks where every cat was, to which Leafstar replies that they were busy. :At a gathering, Rowanstar reveals he is going to step down as leader, which causes Juniperclaw to lean in close to Strikestone and murmur in his ear, suggesting that the two brothers are close littermates. Scorchfur, now angry with Rowanstar yet again, tells Rowanstar he cannot give their land away to SkyClan after Rowanstar offers it to Leafstar. Grassheart retorts that if Scorchfur's sharp tongue hadn't cut the Clan into shreds, Rowanstar wouldn't have to. Juniperclaw however supports Scorchfur, saying that he wasn't alone in wanting a stronger leader for ShadowClan. Puddleshine steps forward, and says that Rowanstar is making the best choice. Juniperclaw spits that Rowanstar just wants to give up his territory. Eventually, ShadowClan is dissolved and merges with SkyClan, making Juniperclaw and his Clanmates warriors of SkyClan. :Juniperclaw, along with Strikestone, Snowbird and Scorchfur are seen by Violetshine as they chant her new name. :After being revealed by Tree that he can make the dead reappear, Juniperclaw travels with his clanmates to the lake, and leads them along with Scorchfur. Leafpool informs them that they are going to place where Needletail died, and Juniperclaw angrily reminds her that it is also where the others died, his eyes dark. Tree is able to bring back Beenose, Mistcloud, Birchbark, Lioneye and Juniperclaw's mother Dawnpelt. The black tom and Strikestone are astonished to see their mother. However, neither brother can see their littermate Sleekwhisker, and Juniperclaw asks for his sister, scanning the crowd of ghosts. Beenose informs Juniperclaw that if Sleekwhisker is not present, then she is still alive. Juniperclaw blinks hopefully at the thought. He is present when Rowanstar reverts back to his warrior status, and is dismayed when the ghosts disappear form sight. River of Fire :Juniperclaw first appears with Strikestone, the two brothers touching noses with their sister Sleekwhisker when she and Yarrowleaf are brought to the SkyClan camp. :When Leafstar orders Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf to leave, Juniperclaw's neck fur bushes up, and looks ready to attack if anyone came near his sister. The two are forced out by Sandynose and Macgyver, and Juniperclaw turns to face Leafstar, standing beside Snowbird. The white she-cat angrily reprimands Leafstar for sending away the daughter she thought was dead, and Juniperclaw supports her, saying that there are currently cats in SkyClan who followed Darktail, and admits that he was one of them. He asks if Leafstar will eventually drive them out too and if she doesn't believe a cat can change. Tawnypelt attempts to neutralize the situation, saying that Leafstar was the leader and she was chosen by StarClan. Juniperclaw mutters that Leafstar was chosen to lead SkyClan, not the ShadowClan cats. Tawnypelt glares at her grandson, and Juniperclaw quickly looks away. :Violetshine thinks to herself that ever since Leafstar threw out Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf, that Scorchfur, Snowbird, and Juniperclaw had been ignoring orders from Leafstar and Hawkwing, being as slow and uncooperative as they possibly could. She notes that the three of them openly and loudly criticized Leafstar whenever they possibly could, and only rebukes from Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt kept them from outright defiance, almost as if they were still regarding Rowanclaw as their leader. :Violetshine and Tree are out hunting, and they notice Juniperclaw's black fur flash by, leading in the direction of the former ShadowClan camp. Tree wonders why he was sneaking out by himself, and Violetshine mutters that he probably just wanted to get some herbs or something from his old camp, but also wonders why the tom looks so furtive. Tree and Violetshine follow Juniperclaw's scent trail, and eventually track him down to the old ShadowClan camp, and the two of them are shocked to see Yarrowleaf stretched out, grooming herself, and sees Sleekwhisker beside her, who then gets up and greets Juniperclaw. Violetshine lets out a gasp of surprise, and Sleekwhisker and Juniperclaw immediately give her a hostile glare. Tree threatens to tell Leafstar of the revelation, and Juniperclaw pleads with Violetshine to not allow that, obviously concerned for his sister and Yarrowleaf's unborn kits, reminding her that she grew up with them, and surely must know how close they all were. Violetshine thinks to herself that none of the cats she grew up were ever her friends, but restrains herself from saying it out loud. Juniperclaw continues, saying that Violetshine must surely know that it was wrong to throw them out, especially when they were sorry for their deeds. Tree offers the idea of letting them stay until Yarrowleaf's kits are born, and Juniperclaw seemingly agrees to it. :Upon returning to SkyClan, and Tree informing Leafstar of the two she-cats, Leafstar demands to know who all knew. Juniperclaw instantly says that he was, stepping out from behind Tree. Snowbird and Scorchfur follow suite, admitting they were in on it as well. Whorlpaw, Juniperclaw's apprentice, pads up to stand beside his mentor also admits that he was. Violetshine notices the apprentice's legs trembling, and Juniperclaw rests his tail on his apprentice's shoulder. Strikestone follows after Whorlpaw, confessing he knew about it as well. Violetshine sees Leafstar's amber eyes blaze with cold fury, and asks how she can trust the ShadowClan refugees after they went behind her back and harbored Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf. :Violetshine notices Juniperclaw's eyes sparking with anger, and he steps forward. He says to Leafstar that, with respect, she ignored all the ShadowClan cats when she sent Sleekwhisker and Juniperclaw away. Leafstar pauses for a moment, and says that it isn't true, since Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt didn't trust them either. She reminds Juniperclaw that she is leader, and she makes the decisions. She adds that StarClan chose her, and asks if ShadowClan doesn't believe in StarClan. Juniperclaw and Scorchfur exchange a glance, and turn back to Leafstar, opening their mouths, surely to defy her remark. Rowanclaw then assures Leafstar that they want to be in SkyClan, and Tawnypelt supports him. Scorchfur, although reluctantly, says that they all want to be there as well, and Violetshine sees Juniperclaw's neck fur still bristling with anger. :During a storm, Leafstar orders the ShadowClan refugees inside, and Tawnypelt refuses, claiming she needs to find out if the other clans need help. Tawnypelt says that she will go, whether Leafstar allows it or not. Juniperclaw agrees with his grandmother, and pads up so he is beside her. Rowanclaw agrees with his mate and grandson. After saving RiverClan cats from a fire, Juniperclaw notices a ThunderClan patrol looking at them, and sadistically mutters that it was typical of ThunderClan to shove their whiskers in other Clans' business. Violetshine ignores the black tom's comment. Leafstar later orders Juniperclaw, along with Plumwillow and Bellaleaf to help escort RiverClan home. :It is later revealed that Sleekwhisker lied to both Juniperclaw and Strikestone about wanting to rejoin ShadowClan; it was all part of a plan to exact "revenge" on Rowanclaw, whom she blames for everything that happened under Darktail's reign. Sleekwhisker drugs Yarrowleaf and kidnaps her kits to use as leverage against Rowanclaw. A short battle ensures and Rowanclaw is killed, but Flaxkit and Hopkit are saved. :Juniperclaw appears, although unnamed, staring at his uncle, Tigerstar, who has now become the new ShadowClan leader. Tigerstar makes a short speech, and after a short silence, Juniperclaw breaks it by calling out Tigerstar's name, and he is followed by the rest of his Clanmates. The Raging Storm : Personality and traits Juniperclaw is much more arrogant and aggressive compared to his brother Strikestone, although less so then his sister Sleekwhisker. As an apprentice, he was rude, greedy and rebellious, with no respect for rules, elder cats or his fellow Clans. Out of a desire for freedom and personal glory, he chose to leave ShadowClan with Needlepaw and Sleekpaw to become one of Darktail's rogues, believing he had the right to do whatever he wanted. During his time as a rogue, he showed a willingness to kill other cats, such as when he attacked Twigpaw and might have killed her had Ivypool not intervened. However, like most of his Clanmates, Juniperclaw soon realized his wrong in leaving ShadowClan after seeing the true cruelty and brutality of Darktail, and left for ThunderClan along with his brother. He was deeply worried and distressed when their mother Dawnpelt disappeared, showing that he loved and cared for her despite leaving her and ShadowClan for the rogues. He was visibly uncomfortable when Rowanstar questioned his loyalty, showing that he felt guilty for betraying his Clan. However, despite realizing and regretting his wrongs, Juniperclaw maintained much of his aggressive attitude and was one of the main criticizers of Rowanstar, second to Scorchfur. He even attempted to leave ShadowClan for SkyClan, but was convinced by Tigerheart to reconsider. Juniperclaw's hot temper tends to get him into heated and sometimes unnecessary arguments, such as when he was angered that Fallowfern, a deaf elder, accidentally crossed the ShadowClan-SkyClan border, despite her crossing being an accident. Furthermore, he openly insulted Leafpool during her stay as SkyClan's temporary Medicine cat, and sarcastically asked if SkyClan was so poorly made that they didn't have their own Medicine cat. His arrogance often results in angry outbursts from other cats, including his Clanmates. During his time as SkyClan warrior, Juniperclaw becomes more defiant towards Leafstar and Hawkwing, and openly refused to listen to orders, due to his anger at Leafstar at the time. However, he does what he believes is the right course of action, such as harboring Sleekwhisker and the heavily pregnant Yarrowleaf against Leafstar's orders, and defends his actions for doing so. He also cares for Whorlpaw, and actively trains him more so then any mentor at the time. Furthermore, he and Strikestone share a close bond, often sharing their thoughts on situations and whispering to one another. Trivia Interesting facts *He has ThunderClan blood through Tawnypelt, and SkyClan blood through his great-grandfather, Tigerstar. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly described as a she-cat. Character pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Crowfrost: Mother: :Dawnpelt: Sister: :Sleekwhisker: Brother: :Strikestone: Grandmother: :Tawnypelt: Uncles: :Flametail: :Tigerstar: Great uncle: :Bramblestar: Half-great uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Unnamed kit: Half-great aunt: :Mothwing: Great-grandfather: :Tigerstar: Great-grandmother: :Goldenflower: Great-great uncle: :Lionheart: Great-great aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Half-great-great uncle: :Snowkit: Half-great-great aunt: :Mistlekit: Great-great-grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Speckletail: Great-great-grandfathers: :Pinestar: Great-great-great uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great-great-great aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :One-eye: Half-great-great-great uncle: :Birchface: Half-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar: :Harepounce: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Oakstar: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-great-great-great-aunt: :Fallowsong: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes References and citations }} ru:Можжевеловыйde:Wacholderkrallefi:Juniperclawfr:Juniperclawpl:Jałowcowy Pazur Category:Males Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Clanless cats Category:Rogues Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Warriors Category:Darktail's cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:River of Fire characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Deputies Category:Deceased characters